Life as a captain isn't easy
by Final Death
Summary: Ichigo's life starts in Soul Society, but everything isn't going as he expects. HALIBEL X ICHIGO. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The idea for this fanfic came from **gagboy**. He requested that I do it so I did. Hope you enjoy.

NAME

Six weeks have pasted since the war with Aizen and everyone's life has returned to normal. All except Ichigo, after being practically forced into the captain's seat of Aizen's old division, he soon found out life, as a captain wasn't as easy as Kenpachi made it out to be. Not only did he have to catch up on all the paperwork that hadn't been done since Rukia's rescue mission, he also had to learn demon magic and pick out a new vice-captain. After Rukia had shot him down saying something about taking over Renji's position as sixth division lieutenant he was kinda out of options.

Then after spending almost a whole week hunting down a lieutenant he found a possible solution, but then Ukitake just had to go and throw a wrench in his plans. One of the surviving Espada from the war was to be appointed as his lieutenant. At first Ichigo had this horrible feeling that it would be Grimmjow or Ulquiorra, but that was impossible they were dead. But if his luck recently had any effect on his new lieutenant then he was almost one hundred percent sure it would be Grimmjow. But when the time had finally come to reveal his new vice-captain, it was surprisingly a Espada he had never even encountered before and it was anything but an it, (he would never admit it,) but it was a beautiful women. At first he was glad to have such a beautiful woman as his lieutenant, but soon he learnt the peril of having such a beautiful woman as his vice-captain and now for the first time he understood how Toushiro felt, how he really felt.

Well if he was honest Matsumoto had picked up on her duties as vice-captain of late; ever since their life threatening injuries, she had changed. How exactly Hitsugaya had survived remained a mystery to everyone. Ichigo hadn't heard the whole story, but apparently he had had his whole arm cut off during his fight with one of the Espada. But Ichigo just brushed it off all that mattered was that he wasn't one of the many who had died during the war.

So with his vice-captain not doing any of the paperwork, he was left to do most of it by himself, luckily he had some other members in the division or he would surely drown in the never-ending piles. But if that wasn't enough he had soon found out that if his newly appointed lieutenant did anything to threaten the peace of Soul Society he would have to kill her.

With all this most people would think that life couldn't get any worse for the newest Captain in the Gotei thirteen. But as luck would have it, it did. Not only did most of Soul society not trust him due to his hollow powers, they also avoided almost any contact with his division all-together. By now Ichigo was starting to think his life couldn't get any worse. Looking over at said lieutenant he noticed something very familiar, yet extremely infuriating.

"Halibel! Will you do your work for once!" Ichigo shouted as he looked over to her desk. She wasn't doing anything as usual, just sitting there. It was clear she didn't have any intention to mingle with anyone in Soul Society so why was Ukitake forcing her to stay here. She did want to be here and except for himself and a few others no one even spoke one word to her.

"…"No reply.

Ichigo gritted his teeth this wasn't anything new. She hardly ever spoke. The only time she did was when she had told him her name and other than that only when she corrected him of certain facts. But their was something Ichigo wished he'd stop hearing from her.

"Show me." Almost to soft to hear, her voice was always calm and perfect, no hesitation. Yet those where the words he wished he'd never hear again for as long as he lived.

"I've told you this many times before, there is no way, as in NO WAY! I'll ever show you! So stop asking already."

"Show me. Show me the power that took down Aizen." To say she was obsessed was an understatement.

"Why do you keeping asking me!?" Ichigo shouted as he stood up from his desk.

"…" no reply.

_Calm down Ichigo. This is normal nothing different. Just relax. _

"I'm going out." And with those last words he stormed out of his office.

Halibel got up and watched him walk away from the office ranting and raving, but she didn't care she just wanted to see it, his other self. His hollow side, the side she could relate with.

Ichigo was furious and as everyone in his division knew by now, when he was in a bad mood you steered clear of him. No need to make more work for the fourth division now.

"That woman is getting on my last nerve why exactly am I supposed to look after her. I'm not a goddamn babysitter!" Ichigo stopped in is tracks. Did he just shout that out loud? Slowly turning around he found every last member of his division staring at him.

"Don't you guys have work to do!?" He watched them scatter to their workstations and smirked, at least his job had some perks.

After almost an hour of walking Ichigo had calmed down a little, but life was getting to him, the long hours of work and running a whole division, it was all to much. He didn't know how the other captains handled it.

After another hour of walking he felt ready to head back to the office. After thinking very hard about it he came to the conclusion that even if she didn't do any of the work at least she didn't make more work for him well at least not too much.

After few seconds he had reached his office, he was tired and needed to get some sleep, but he was almost sure Halibel was still there doing nothing as usual. As his hand reached the doorknob he heard something unusual, was that laughing he heard. Was Halibel laughing, no way that couldn't be she didn't laugh.

Fearing tat the world was about to end in some horrible manner he quickly opened the door, but as soon as he did he wished he hadn't. Problem number one: his office reeked of booze. Problem number two: one Matsumoto was sitting on a couch (that hadn't been there before he had left) with both hers and Halibel's breasts fully exposed, well that wasn't really a problem, but he wasn't going let them know that.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ichigo shouted as he half covered his eyes while trying his best not to drool from the beautiful scene before him.

"Ichigo! Whose boobs are bigger?" Matsumoto asked as she made her way towards Ichigo lifting her breasts to make them appear larger.

"Get out! Now!" Ichigo yelled as he forced Matsumoto out of his office as fast as he could.

"But…wait. Ichigo~" Matsumoto's voice died as Ichigo slammed the huge doors behind her.

"What the hell were you to up to?" Ichigo asked as he tried to catch his breathe. But unfortunately for the first time he saw her and like all soppy romantic love stories go he really saw her, but the sight wasn't what you would expect.

All the way across her throat were long bones that went down towards her breasts, but then it ended, broken and cracked with a long dark scar running across her breasts where the bone had been clearly broken off. Her lips were full and a light shade of pink that matched her nipples. Simply put she was even more beautiful than before.

Shaking his head he kept repeating to himself that she was a hollow, a monster.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, a human that wasn't originally even a shinigami. A human that snuck into soul society and fought on par with some of the most powerful shinigami in the Gotei thirteen. Then somehow this same human managed to obtain hollow powers beyond that of the top ranked Espada and then finally. Kurosaki Ichigo, the human who killed Aizen Sousuke. This is who you are, yet this power that you used to defeat Aizen, why won't you show me?"

Ichigo stood in complete shock he had never heard her speak this much since he had met her and add the effect of her exposed chest; he was pretty much a zombie at his point.

After a few seconds his mind finally started to function as normal again.

"Why is this so important to you?" Ichigo asked making his way over to his desk, making sure not to stare at her.

"…" no reply. Ichigo expected as much, but that's why her next words surprised him.

"There's no way you'd understand. Firstly I've been taken away from my home and forced to live in this bright place and you have no idea how it feels being so alone. I'm the only surviving Arrancar and alone, but you your like me you to are a hollow."

"I'm not!" his mind flashed to the memories of his fight with Ulquiorra, a monster, that's what he was.

"I am!" Her voice was filled with anger, but Ichigo detected something more something different, something he had heard in his own voice so many times in his own, pride.

He looked at her and even though he wasn't sure why he did it he did. Slowly pulling his hand up to his face he pulled it across, no need to show her his second form, the first would be fine.

Halibel's eyes widened, she had seen that before, the person who had defeated her had had a similar mask, but his felt different. The pressure was overwhelming her body, power. As simple as that pure power engulfed them as they stood before each other, her emerald eyes looking deep into his bright yellow ones. It excited her that same power that had taken down Grimmjow, but far stronger, but something felt off.

Running her hand along the his mask, she felt his body become rigid under her touch. He was uncomfortable, but she needed to know.

"Show me your resurrection?" She whispered the words into his ear and his eyes grew wide.

Resurrection is that what it is. But how could she know, only Aizen and Ulquiorra have witnessed that monster, except for them, Orihime and Ishida no one else even knows.

Pulling away from her he looked her dead in the eyes as the mask turned to black smoke and disappeared. He felt anger yet confusion at the same time.

"How do you-" Ichigo stopped. He couldn't even ask.

"We are the same." Slowly she moved closer to him until her lips touched his. Ichigo froze once again; he hadn't expected this at all. She was an Espada, an hollow he shouldn't be doing this. Without warning she slipped her tongue into his mouth and although Ichigo could taste the sake on her tongue, the amazing feeling was far more intoxicating.

Giving into the wonderful pleasure he returned the kiss in full force. The kiss deepened even more and before long they were both lost in the overwhelming pleasure of everything. When they finally broke the kiss Ichigo realised that they weren't in front of his desk anymore, but instead on the couch (that he couldn't help wonder were it had come from.) There the two were, Halibel on her back with Ichigo hovering above her, nothing more than a hairs breathe separating there lips.

Finally realizing were this was heading Ichigo pulled himself away, but it was to late, Halibel had him and she wasn't going to let him go. Griping his shoulders with all the strength she could she forced him into another kiss, and once again Ichigo felt himself give in to her and the pleasure she was offering.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Halibel pulled his body into hers. Ichigo gasped when he felt her soft breasts push against his torso, but that wasn't what was pulling his attention. Her erect nipples were flush against his bare chest.

Unable to control himself he pulled away and moved his hand along her side until he reached the edge of her breasts and cupped it lightly. It felt heavy in his hand the sheer size alone was more than he thought possible, but this only enticed him more. Giving her breast a hard squeeze he heard a slight squeal of delight come from her. Pulling him into another kiss Halibel's own hands slowly undid his pants and pushed his coat of his shoulders. Ichigo felt a sudden burst of shyness wash over him, but moved his own hands down to her pants.

Slowly sliding them down his fingers brushed along her legs and Ichigo couldn't help but realise how soft and firm her skin was yet her legs were also well defined, her muscles toned. He made his way back towards her supple breasts running his hands along her legs as he did, slowly he gave her nipple an experimental flick with his tongue, but Halibel wanted more. Without any warning she pulled his head down into her breast causing his mouth to engulfed her whole nipple. Slowly her grip around his neck loosened as he toyed with her nipple, but Ichigo didn't know if he could hold out anymore.

Looking up at her he moved up and kissed her once more. When they broke Ichigo eased into her. Halibel's grip tightened around Ichigo as he entered her, slowly inching his way in, until he was completely buried in her warmth.

Halibel's sharp nails dug into his back as he moved back and forth, faster and harder with each thrust. A slight moan escaped her lips as Ichigo's free hand landed on her soft breast. Ichigo heard her moan and pushed harder.

Her perfect voice, completely void of emotion and hesitation. But now it was different, filled wish ecstasy and lust, full of emotion and totally irregular. The pair moved in perfect rhythm, both only focusing on the other, everything else completely unimportant. Shinigami or Espada. None of that mattered right now, because they were together and it felt right.

Without any warning Halibel pushed Ichigo up. Ichigo being too surprised by the sudden action didn't try to fight her, but instead let her push him backwards. Once he was on his back Halibel slowly crawled towards her and impaled herself on her his throbbing erection.

Ichigo gasped as his penis was engulfed once again by her warmth, but it felt different…better. Faster and faster she began to bounce on top f Ichigo, bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm. After a few more thrusts Halibel collapsed on top of Ichigo as her orgasm shot blast of pleasure through her body. Her mouth open in a silent scream as she gripped Ichigo's shoulders.

Ichigo felt her clamp down around him as she came and unable to hold it in any longer he too came. There was a long moment of silence as the two were overtook by the sheer pleasure they had just experienced.

As Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, anything really he realised that Halibel was already fast asleep. Pulling his coat off the floor he threw it over the two before he himself into a silent slumber.

**A/N: There's the first chapter hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Another one had left that made four this month alone. Sure he expected this, but since he had being appointed captain of the fifth division members had been leaving or transferring to other division. If it carried on at this rate in five months he'd be the only one left well him and her.

Ichigo threw his pen to the ground and stood up. That night was a mistake he shouldn't have let it go so far. Honestly why couldn't he just control himself. "I'm leaving for awhile."

"…" no reply. It had been like this for the last week. She had said one word to him. But honestly it wasn't his fault she came on to him right. He reached the door and gave her one quick glance she had moved at all. He slammed the door shut and made his way to the courtyard. It was the only place he could feel at peace. No paperwork, no constant nagging about captain duties that need to be complete by his third seat, but if he thought about at least his third seat actually spoke to him. And most importantly no silent treatment from his vice-captain.

Actually the whole thing infuriated him, he was pissed and she said those things and that damned Matsumoto, why did she always have to rub her bad habits off on everyone. Ichigo looked at the other members of his squad or what was left of them, they couldn't even look at him, was it such a big deal that he could use that power or where they just scared of him.

He looked at the ground his eyebrows pulled together in that all too familiar scowl, his teeth grinding against each other. What did she mean he didn't understand how she felt? He was alone too. Except for most of the captains and vice-captains no one could even look at him. He saved there lives for gods sake and this is the thank you he receives. "I don't deserve this."

"Taichou…please your reitsu's…killing us." He looked up at his third seat Hinamori the original vice-captain of the fifth division; she had agreed to stay on, but only as a third seat. He knew why and agreed he was quiet fond of her she at least gave him the time of day.

He looked around and soon realised that he was unconsciously released too much reitsu, was this why they where scared. He didn't even notice could the gap be that big between them and him. "Right sorry Hinamori it wasn't on purpose-"

Ichigo's sentence was cut short as a huge pulse of reitsu came crushing down around them, so strong and dense that it could only belong to one person. Kenpachi.

"Yo, Ichigo see you're a little stressed out, how about a little sparring between friends." Ichigo of course didn't have a chance to so no as he started blocking strike after strike from the fight hungry man, but that's when he realised his division wouldn't survive a fight between the two men.

Doing the first thing that came to mind Ichigo shunpo'ed away from his division and to the training grounds, "It should be safe here."

"Don't think you can get away that easily Ichigo!" Kenpachi came crashing down beside Ichigo leaving a crater sized hole where one Kurosaki Ichigo had been standing mere seconds ago. Ichigo couldn't help but think that this was exactly what he needed right now.

**(General Commander's office)**

"We lost another three officers this morning, a large reitsu was confirmed be the disappearances. It would seem that it is Arrancar level hollows that are attacking them." The messenger from the science division looked at Ukitake and waited for a reply.

"Taichou what are we going to do!?" The two third seats screamed before getting up and threatening each others lives. Ukitake out his cup of tea down before looking at the messenger and dismissing him.

"We need to find who ever is doing this and send a team out to kill him. I will form a team and leave immediately." Soi Fong said as she got up from her seat.

"No need for that Captain Soi Fong. I have decided to send fifth division captain Kurosaki Ichigo and his vice-captain to complete the mission." Ukitake said in his usual calm voice.

"What!? That is absurd Ichigo hasn't even been a captain for a year and you want to send him out on such an important mission, what if he fails!" Soi Fong was livid as all present could tell.

"Soi Fong-taichou, Kurosaki-taichou has proven himself loyal to the Gotei 13 and his knowledge of Hueco Monde will prove invaluable to the mission and lets not forget that his vice-captain once lived there. I agree with Ukitake-taichou that sending them is the best course of action." Soi Fong was left stunned and sat down quietly. Something about captain Unohana frightened her, not that she'd ever admit it though.

"So then it is decided that Kurosaki-taichou and his vice-captain will lead out the mission to discover what is happening to our fellow shinigami." Ukitake said as he looked at the faces of the five present captains.

"General Commander Ukitake-taichou I volunteer to go with Kurosaki-taichou on this mission. Although he is very capable I would like to accompany him on this mission."

"Impossible. You will just slow him down Abaria-taichou." Once again Byakuya said what needed to be said in the least amount of words possible.

"But-"

"It's okay Abarai-kun he can handle himself, lets not forget he's the one who defeated Aizen Sousuke after all. Well if that's all your dismissed." Ukitake stood up and greeted his fellow captains as they all left.

Soi Fong wasn't happy with this particular set up she was one of the few that actually knew what happened in that fight against Aizen. That monster that had appeared was still sketched perfectly into her head, she would never forget for as long as she lived.

"You aren't thinking of following him now Soi Fong?"

"Yoruichi-sama! I wasn't-"

"You can't lie to me Soi Fong. Just let him go I trust Ichigo with my life and you should too he's a good man and would never betray use." Yoruichi jumped from the tree she had been sleeping on and onto Soi Fong's shoulders.

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama. Uhm?" Soi Fong hesitated for a second, "Should you be walking around in that form Yoruichi-sama?"

In one swift movement Yoruichi jumped off of Soi Fong and onto the ground before transforming into her human form. "Why do you like this form better Soi Fong? Hmm?" she rubbed her finger along Soi Fong's cheek and watched her old third seat blush a deep crimson red before stuttering embarrassing apologies. Yoruichi just laughed before turning back into a cat and jumping into Soi Fong's arms.

**(Sixth Division)**

"Are you really that worried about Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she put a cup of tea in front of Renji.

"It ain't that I'm worried or anything. I know he can hold his own, I just don't trust his vice-captain. No matter what Ukitake-taichou has done to her she is still a hollow and therefore could betray Ichigo at anytime."

"Impossible." Byakuya said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere just another reminder that Renji would never catch up to his former captain.

"Nee-sama." Rukia said as she got up and greeted her brother.

"Halibel, Kurosaki's vice-captain can not release thus she is in a permanent second form. She has had her power dramatically decreased to that Rukia or one of the other vice-captains. If she decided to betray Kurosaki Ichigo she would die." Byakuya said ever word with minimum emotion and as clear as he always did.

There was a long moment of silence as the three just stood there looking at each other. Before finally Byakuya turned and left his office.

"That's the problem," Renji finally said as he sat down and picked up his cup of tea. "If Halibel is so weak then she could become a liability. We know Ichigo if she falls into danger-"

"He'll risk his life to save her." Rukia said finishing Renji's sentence.

**(With Ichigo)**

Ichigo walked into his office completely different than when he had left earlier that day. That sparring match he had had with Kenpachi was exactly what he needed. To blow of some steam. He entered his office and was glad not to see Halibel there he couldn't deal with her right now. He just wanted to relax and have a little down time.

He made his way to the couch and sat back, he only realised it now that the adrenaline that had been pumping was starting to fade of that he was rather tired. He took of his captain's coat and threw it on the latest addition to the room a smaller single seater sofa directly across from the one he was lying on. It would seem Matsumoto had visited again sometime today while he wasn't there, but right now he didn't care.

Getting comfortable he thought of the last time he had being on this couch, with her. It was an incredible experience, why did it have to turn out so bad. Even after saving the world and Soul Society for that matter and fighting of monsters he still couldn't understand the female mind. He shrugged it off and closed his eyes ready to enjoy a nice night's sleep.

Less than an hour later Halibel entered the office, she hadn't seen Ichigo at all since that morning and then the vice-captain of the tenth division had come and dragged her off again. It wasn't that she enjoyed being with the wild and loud woman, but rather that she hated being alone.

She made her way to the sofa that she had been sleeping on since that night. She couldn't help but think she had made a mistake. Honestly how could she allow herself to do that with him? A Shinigami or perhaps not. She was so confused by him. He made her feel different something she couldn't explain or understand no matter how hard she tried. She wanted to know what it was, but for the first time in her life couldn't gather the courage to ask him about it. She reached the sofa and was stunned by what she saw.

She felt her body tingle with emotions of that night returning. This exact same spot, this is where it had all happened. She moved a little closer and ran her finger along the side of his face it didn't feel the same. It was warm, soft nothing like that of his mask. The cold hard emotionless mask, just like herself.

She watched him her beautiful green eyes scanning ever detail of him, trying to imagine the real him, his released form the form she could relate with the hollow buried deep within him. She bent over her eyes never leaving his own closed ones her mouth inching closer and closer ever second. She could feel the warm air hit her lips as he exhaled, but she couldn't stop herself. She moved closer her lips almost on his…

Ichigo woke with a start that was the weirdest dream he had ever had. Honestly there is no way Rukia would turn into a giant chappy bunny and try to destroy Soul Society. And more importantly where did that thought even come from in the first place. But he sighed in relief at least he hadn't dreamt about her again.

He got up and stretched looking at her desk he was surprised to see she wasn't there. This was the first time since that night that he had come in before her. Every morning was the same he would come in see her at her desk doing nothing and greet her she' ignore him and he would go sit in his desk and start doing boring paperwork.

He turned towards where he had thrown his captains coat and was shocked by what he saw. There she was sleeping with his coat wrapped around her tightly he was kind of confused by the sight. Why would she be here and on that couch, (which he remembered only got here the day before) sleeping with his coat wrapped around her like a blanket. He wanted to wake her and take his coat back, but before he could there was a knock on the door.

He turned to the door and shouted for the person to enter. Hinamori came walking in with a big smile on her face and greeted Ichigo and Halibel. Ichigo looked over to where Halibel was sleeping and saw nothing but his coat on the empty coach. He looked over at her desk and saw her sitting there the same as every morning.

"Ichigo-taichou. Ukitake-taichou has requested a meeting with you and Halibel this morning." Hinamori walked over to Ichigo's desk and placed a cup of steaming hot tea on it. She then did the same with Halibel and walked to the door.

"Ah. Thank you Hinamori." Was all Ichigo could get out before she left.

He turned to Halibel and picked up his coat before putting it on. It was warm, so he hadn't imagined what he had seen.

"We'll be leaving soon get ready."

**(General Commander's office)**

Ichigo and Halibel arrived at the general commander's office right on time, but for some reason everyone else was already there. Not exactly sure if he was late or not he did the only thing he could think of, "Sorry I'm late."

Soi Fong was just about to comment on him being late, when Unohana politely replied first, "No need to apologize Kurosaki-taichou we are early your not late." Ichigo sighed he had always like her for some reason very calm and respectful.

"Kurosaki-taichou you have been called for a new mission. There have been some new disappearances lately and we want you to go and investigate. This mission could be quiet dangerous and you might have to infiltrate Hueco Monde again. Your vice-captain will accompany you and-" Ichigo listened to Ukitake talk about all the mission details, but couldn't help feel excited this would be the first real mission he would receive as a captain of the Gotei thirteen, did this mean they all finally trusted him.

"Are you clear on everything about this mission Ichigo?" Ukitake asked when he was finished explaining all the details about the mission.

"Yes, but when do I leave?" Ichigo wanted to start this mission as soon as possible. He was tired of sitting in that damned office working on boring paperwork the whole time; he was a fighter that's what he was good at.

"You may leave as soon as your ready. Vice-captain Kuchiki Rukia will take you to your destination. Good luck Ichigo." Ukitake was always nice.

"Lets go Halibel." Ichigo said as he left the meeting room. The other captains all stood and left the conference room and headed towards their respective divisions all except one.

Ichigo arrived with Halibel and Rukia in a place he had never seen before. The small town was left in ruins, clearly someone or something had fought here.

"It looks like they where just here Ichigo I must return now see you when you get back." Rukia gave Ichigo a small smile before turning and leaving.

"Thank you Rukia."

Ichigo and Halibel walked around the destroyed town. There where humans walking around in fear of what just happened. He remembered when Rukia had first saved him all that time ago. So this is what it was like not knowing.

The two continued to walk for a few more hours, but found nothing not even a trace of reitsu was left. There wasn't even a hollow to be seen.

"What a waste of my time." Ichigo said as he sat down on a park bench. "There's nothing here. I finally get a mission and then it's a dud." As if on queue a hollow appeared out of a rift right behind Ichigo. Halibel saw it and was just about to protect Ichigo when Ichigo's arm shot up and smashed the hollow's mask into tin fragments.

"And now I have to fight these weaklings. So much for an Arrancar that couldn't even be classified as a hollow." Halibel said nothing and walked over to Ichigo and into the black rift that was behind him.

"Lets go Ichigo." Was all Halibel said before disappearing into the black abyss.

Ichigo smirked and followed her, but when the two arrived at the other side they where not greeted by some weak low level hollows, but more like a army of Arrancar, all as strong as the Espada fraccion.

"I think this is the place." Ichigo said as he gripped Zangetsu's hilt.

**A/N: Well there you go hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


End file.
